


Тяжелый случай дежа-вю

by Brune, Fandom_Sanctuary



Series: fandom Sanctuary 2018. Драбблы. Низкий рейтинг. [7]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author: meletes_muse, F/F, Time Travel, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brune/pseuds/Brune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Sanctuary/pseuds/Fandom_Sanctuary
Summary: Хелен случайно отправляется обратно в 1898 год, на этот раз с Шарлоттой.





	Тяжелый случай дежа-вю

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A bad case of déjà-vu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766915) by [meletes_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meletes_muse/pseuds/meletes_muse). 



жеймс открыл парадную дверь лондонского Убежища, и глаза его расширились в тревоге.

– Хелен? Что ты снова здесь делаешь?

Он взглянул на ее одежду и раздраженно сдавил переносицу.

– Боже святый, Хелен. Сколько именно вас... – он повел рукой в драматичном жесте, – бегает вокруг, сея хаос?

Он перевел взгляд на Шарлотту.

– И кто бы это мог быть? Друг из будущего?

Хелен расправила и без того прямые плечи. 

– Шарлотта – моя партнерша.

Немного агрессивно, быть может, но в этой временной точке Джеймс связывает ее только с Джоном. Хотя, если задуматься, в тысяча девятьсот первом, когда она впервые представила его Арабелле, он был удивлен куда меньше, чем она ожидала.

Вопреки своему раздражению Джеймс оказался определенно заинтригован.

– Партнерша? Леди-детектив?

Хелен едва удержалась от того, чтобы закатить глаза.

– Нет, Джеймс. Мы связаны... романтически.

Джеймс поднял брови. Он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но снова закрыл его. Покачал головой, повернулся к Шарлотте и протянул ей руку.

– Счастлив познакомиться с вами, мисс...

– Бенуа, – похоже, Шарлотта находила всю эту кошмарную ситуацию ужасно забавной – она одарила Джеймса ослепительной улыбкой и чудны́м книксеном. – Но вы можете называть меня Шарлоттой. Хелен мне много рассказывала о вас.

– Что ж, мисс – Шарлотта, – быстро поправился Джеймс, хотя щеки его слегка порозовели от подобной вольности. – Почему бы вам не проследовать за мной? Я велю принести что-нибудь согревающее для всех нас.


End file.
